fireflyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Union of Allied Planets
I find it disturbing that that such a centeral article to the wiki is compleatly free of references. Infact, the article is so full of speculative statments that it almost resembles a fanfic. I propose a compleat overhaul of this page, adding proper sorces for all statments. Adrianb92 00:05, 3 June 2008 (UTC) And I find it disturbing when people insist on making the Alliance look "evilz". They are not, they may be controlling, but the only reason people have had problems with this during history is because control meant corruption and oppression. The Alliance wants to turn every world into one of its core worlds. Removing the gap between rich and poor and wants to give a utopian, futuristic life to everyone. This is why, though there are incredibly rich people on core worlds (like the Tams), most everyone is middle-class and chooses to do the work they do. If people are poor, then that is because they chose to be that way, as universal health care, housing and education is available to all citizens. On the otherhand, despite the awesomeness of Mal, the outer planets do things like...oh I dont know, BURN WITCHES... Freedom is what you have on the core worlds, so claiming its a lack of freedom is completely bull, as breaking the law when you are not being oppressed is not a "lack of freedom". "And I find it disturbing when people insist on making the Alliance look 'evilz' They are not." We're talking about a government that could easily replace desperately needed stolen medicine but doesn't bother to (The Train Job), kills people (Ariel), cuts into an innocent little child's perfectly healthy brain even though it's not medically necessary (Ariel again) threatens to burn people alive (The Message), and sprays substances on whole planets of people without knowing what they do (the movie Serenity). They seem pretty evil to me. 13:02, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Britishness Has anyone else noticed that there seems to be a disproportional amount of British influence within the Alliance, considering that it is meant to be from the joining of America and China? The "Western" capital planet, is named after the British capital, and even the architecture of the planets cites (including the parliament building) are apparently biased on the type seen on the British parliament (and indeed across the country). There are several worlds named after British cites (e.g. Londinium and Aberdeen), a moon that is distinguished by British accents. The Alliance even has an SAS. Heck, even the name of the alliance is ANGLO-sino, not AMERO-sino, or sino-AMERICAN as would be expected. In the back story it is said that Britain was annexed into the USA, It does seem that it came to disproportionate power within the union, to the extent that America was shaped into a more "British" nation. just some food for thought. 23:01, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Regardless of whether the term applies, "Anglo-Sino Alliance" is grammatically incorrect. It should be "Sino-Anglican Alliance," or "Anglo-Sinitic Alliance", preferably the latter. If the term should reflect a merge between American and Chinese cultures, then it should be "Amero-Sinitic Alliance" or "Sino-American Alliance". PotatoSamurai (talk) 21:44, April 1, 2012 (UTC)